Semiconductor processing typically includes various techniques performed on a substrate (e.g., a wafer) to form electronic devices such as integrated circuits. Examples of such techniques include layer deposition (e.g., using electroless or electrochemical deposition, physical vapor deposition, or chemical vapor deposition), cleaning techniques, and chemical mechanical planarization.
These and other techniques are performed using semiconductor processing tools. For example, tools include physical vapor deposition (PVD) or sputtering tools for depositing layers, spin processors for distributing chemicals such as during a cleaning process, and chemical mechanical planarization (CMP) tools for performing CMP.
Integrated circuits can be formed by processing semiconductor wafers. Wafers are tracked during semiconductor processing using wafer tracking systems. Wafer tracking systems are software programs that track whether a wafer has been processed with a tool. For example, a wafer tracking system keeps a list of tools and processes with which a particular wafer has been processed. These systems provide limited information, and provide information that is only useful in a production environment. Some wafer tracking systems can also track test results of multiple, individual dies on wafers to determine where failures have occurred.
Thus, what is needed is a system for monitoring semiconductor processes for experimentation and evaluation.